The 298th Games: The Chanel Lourd Story
by IVolunteerAsAuthor
Summary: Before she was a mentor for the 300th Games, Chanel was just like any other tribute in the Hunger Games. Against all odds, how did the Princess from District 6 do it? Follow her adventure through the Hunger Games, and learn the story of Chanel Lourd. (One-Shot)


**This has been a bit in the running. So excited to finally get to do this. Chanel is one of the best characters I've ever had the pleasure of writing for. Credit to Ryan Murphy for character inspiration.**

 **Chanel Lourd- The Victor of the 298th Games**

I stare into the dressing room mirror provided to me for the Victory interview, not as big as the one back home but it'll do. Plus, with the amount of money that I'm making from winning the Hunger Games, and the money that Daddy gives me because I'm his little angel, I'll have enough to buy an EVER BIGGER one.

I strip off the robe that I had been wearing for the past 3 hours. The style team that has been with me through this process is amazing. I haven't bothered to learn their names. Instead I just call them Big Nose, Modified Lips, and Double Chin. I think that their names give you a pretty good indicator as to how they look.

I stare at the clock on the wall. It's shaped like a diamond. I have 45 minutes until I'm supposed to be on the air, and I'm exhausted from not being able to sleep. I stroll over to the bright pink couch that they gave me by demand and sit down. I lay my head back, and quickly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

RING RING RING

Ugh, it's another morning. Waking up at 11 is hard. It's almost impossible for me to get the full 12 hours of sleep the bags under my eyes need to disappear.

"The Help, press my snooze button." I grumble from my pillow

"Yes Ms. Chanel."

The Help is my personal maid that follows me everywhere. She basically raised me. Having an alcoholic and absent mother, and a Father that is always on business trips because he invented some new form of environmental friendly oil does that to a girl.

I lay in bed for another 5 minutes before The Help reminds me that it's reaping day. I roll onto the end of my bed and hold out my feet so she can put the slippers on them. The Help is always so helpful when it comes to things like that.

I cross over to the vanity that is in my room and look in the mirror. My face is not put together, and my hair lies in a tangled mess.

"Oh girl we got work to do." I say to myself as I begin to pull out my brush.

"You most certainly do." says Mother walking in with a fresh glass of wine in her hand.

"Can I help you with something?" I ask with an eye roll.

"You can tell me what you're getting ready for." says Mother

"Well maybe if you weren't hammered by 9 in the morning you would know it's reaping day."

"Oh right, you still have those. How old are you now? 14?"

"I'm 16 Mom." I say "The Help can you show Mother back to her bed."

"Yes Ms. Chanel."

I finish getting ready and decide to go with a light pink mini-skirt, a white shirt with a light pink cardigan, and pink heels. I stroll down the stairs and begin my descent towards Driver, he's the man who drives us places that I also have never bothered to learn the name of.

"Hello Ms. Chanel. Ready to go to the reapings?"

"Well Driver, I'm not here to keep you company." I say with a smile.

He opens up the car door and I get in the back seat. The car ride is silent, other than Driver's awful singing in the front.

Upon arriving in the town square for the reaping I get to the front of the line and they are about to prick my finger.

"Look. Be gentle." I say I've always had a fear of needles. They draw my blood and I head over to the 16 year old girl section.

"Chanel you look fab!" says Amber my best friend.

"Thanks girl. I'm glad that you can admire my beauty."

"I am too Chanel!"

We talk about pointless things for about five minutes before our District escort walks onto the stage.

"Hello District 6. Welcome to the 298th Hunger Games Reaping! Ladies first!"

She walks over to the girls bowl and digs around long and hard for a name.

"Chanel Lourd."

Excuse me? No. Someone will volunteer. I look around at all of the girls expectantly. Waiting for one of them to volunteer. To take away this death sentence that I had been given, No one does however.

Eventually a peace keeper comes and walks me up to the front. I didn't bother listening to my District partner. I was already thinking how much money it would take to get my out of this situation.

Daddy was the first and only person to visit me.

"Chanel I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Daddy. I know you can't do anything,"

"Look, I've been teaching you about plants since you were a child. Use what you know."

He's right. Knowing what to eat, and what not to eat in the games is just as effective as being able to hit someone with a sword.

"Ok Daddy. I will."

"I'll see you when you get back Chanel."

The train ride was boring. The only good part was the people without tongues who did everything I asked. It reminded my of The Help.

Arriving at the Capitol wasn't much better. The parade was ok, but I hate animals. Being on a horse during the parade was the worst! I left smelling like one that night. Not a Chanel smell. Let me tell you that.

When we started training I had my eye on the boy from District 2. I was going to pull every aspect I could out of my hat. He was tall, and muscular. He had a spiked hair cut, and he had brown eyes.

"I want to be in your alliance." I told him as he was with the big group of careers that year.

They all look at me shocked. They didn't know what to do. I'm sure they never imagined an outer District girl would be so brass with them.

"What can you do?" ask the District 4 girl. "File your nails?"

"What I lack in weaponry skills I make up for in survival skank face."

"Not interested sorry." she said

"Who died and made you queen of the games, besides I wasn't asking you." I say looking back to the District 2 boy. "I was talking to him." I say touching his arms.

"Oh." he says turning red. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Ok."

I smile and get accustomed to my new group of alliance members. What makes them tick? What sets them off? Do they have tells? I'm observing to find out.

The District 1 girl has a crush on the District 1 boy. Stupid. Like really stupid. You're in the Hunger Games together, not high school. The District 1 boy is also clearly gay. He keeps checking out the District 4 boys ass.

District 2 girl is clearly jealous that I just walked my way into the alliance, and the District 2 boy has been having conversations with my boobs ever since I asked to join.

District 4 is the ones I'm going to have to watch for. They have their eyes on the prize, which is life. Which I'll get. I'm Chanel Lourd. I get what I want.

The rest of training I wasn't really worried about. All I had to do was go up and flirt with Horny Manchild (District 2 boy) and everything would fall back into place for me. They think I'm a ditz and not capable of winning. So why not?

The interviews were long and drawn out, and when they finally got to me everything was perfect. The audience loved me, Carissa loved me, I loved me. Pretty much everything I was used to getting. The next day were the start of the games though, and if it was a battle getting to the position I was in now, it'll be even crazier come tomorrow morning.

I arrive in the launch room and sit down. I'm not nervous I'm going to die, but more so nervous that I won't be able to use these kids the way I need too. My strategy has nothing to do with brute force and everything to do with social manipulation. Allowing them to think I'm a ditz is a perfect way to silently kill them.

The bloodbath was awful. I got blood all over my shoes, and they were nice! Like I was actually planning on keeping them after the games had ended.

"How many did you get?" ask the girl from 4

"Me and Alvira got 3" says Horny Manchild, Alvira must be Jealous Bitch's name.

"Cavanaugh and I got 2" says the boy from 1. Cavanaugh must be No Gaydar. I really could care less about her name. She'll be dead soon enough anyways.

"Drip and I got 3." says the District 4 girl, who I'm actually having trouble coming up with a mean nickname for. Girl is cute. I'll have to kill her early.

"So that's like what? 10 tributes dead?" I ask clearly knowing the answer was 8, but I have to play this whole dumb blonde thing up.

"No you dunce. It's 8. Start cooking something." says District 4 girl.

Now I'm someone that likes to get dirt on her enemies. Thank God that I carry Daddy's credit card in my bra, because it allowed me to buy some information on the other tributes. Something that I found oh so interesting was the fact that District 4 Girl is allergic to peanuts. We just so happen to have some from the haul in the cornucopia. I also know that her reactions are purely internal. No one would know she's having one. She'd just look like she's choking.

"7 Turkey and Cheese coming right up!" I say as I wander off to the haul of food we managed to rangle.

I make the sandwiches one by one and pass them out as I make them. When I get to District 4 I sneak a peanut in between the bread towards the middle. Got to make this look as convincing as possible.

As I'm passing the last sandwich to Horny Manchild is when she starts to "Choke" her eyes widen in terror as she begins to clutch at her throat struggling for breath. The rest of the group just stare at her, and eventually the girl from 1 gets up to try and give CPR. You can tell that District 4 is trying to say something, but she isn't able to speak.

She dies 3 minutes later, and everyone is absolutely confused as to what just happened.

"What did you do?!" screams the District 4 boy as he runs at me with his trident

"I didn't do anything-" I scream before he has his hands around my throat and is choking me. I think my life is ending, when Horny Manchild stabs District 4 in the back of the neck.

I stare at him in awe. "Thank you." I say

"I couldn't let you die without doing this." says Horny Manchild as he pulls me into a kiss.

Let it be known that Horny Manchild was not a good kisser. Like at all. I felt like I was swimming in a ocean when he kissed me, but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.

The next few days go by in a blur, the careers have managed to get me to the top 6, and I think it's time to separate from them.

I stroll over to the forest that they have when I notice a leaf that Daddy always told me to stay away from.

"Don't touch that Chanel." he would always say. "If it gets into your system, you'll be dead before you know it."

I pick the leaves and bring them back to the pot that I was making stew in. I place the leaves in there, when No Gaydar comes over.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" she asked with a smile. She's a sweet girl, I'm almost sad I have to kill her.

"Something my parents always made me when I was home." I say with a smirk. "I'm a bit homesick."

When I serve it to them everyone ask why I'm not eating.

"I'm on my period. My stomach isn't doing too well right now." I say

I watch as they ingest the soup, and one by one start to fall. I watch as Horny Manchild is the only one left alive as he is waiting for his inevitable death. He looks at me hurt.

"I thought we had something." he said

"Horny Manchild, only one of us is getting out, and now because of you. I have 1 one and 2 shot. So thank you. You saved me."

When he finally died after looking at me for an uncomfortable amount of time, I get a parachute that falls into my lap. Inside is a note, and pill.

 _Like to play with poison huh? This pill is a nightlock pill. It's highly concentrated and will kill someone in less than 10 seconds. Good luck in the finale._

 _A fan_

I stare at the tiny pill and pick it up, when I hear footsteps behind me.

"6!" calls a male voice

I turn around and see the boy from 10 as he stares at me happily. He thinks he has this thing in the bag.

He plays with the sword in his hand, and looks up at me.

"I never thought a priss like you would make it this far." he says looking at the dead careers lying around me. "How'd you kill them anyways?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I ask

"I would. What's your secret Chanel?" he says tauntingly

"I'm no knock off. I'm the real deal." I say

"We'll see about that."

He runs at me and tackles me to the ground. I'm shocked at the brute force, and I drop the pill on the ground next to me. We fight and struggle, and eventually I'm able to shake him off. I get up quickly, and see the pill about 5 feet away.

I run and try and make a dive for the pill when I feel a tug on my leg. I fall to the ground, and hit my chin against the floor of the arena. He tries to climb on top of me, but I use my finger nails and claw at his eye.

He screams in pain as I basically just gouged out his right eyeball. While he is trying to recover from that pain I am able to find the pill again. I grab it in my palm when I'm on the floor and he's on top of me again.

"You'd think you would use a different move." I say tauntingly "I'm not a pig at your farm."

He smiles as he holds the sword up to my neck.

"Any last words?" he ask

"Surprise Bitch." I say as I shove the pill in his mouth. He throws the sword sideways and before he has the chance to spit it out I kick him in the balls, and he falls over. I quickly put my hand over his mouth, and clamp his nose with my fingers.

"If you won't swallow it, it will just disolve and you'll eventually die anyways." I say "You're already getting weaker."

His eyes widen as he realizes what I had put into his mouth. The boy finally accepts his fate, and swallows.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN I GIVE YOU THE WINNER OF THE 298TH GAMES CHANEL LOURD"

* * *

I wake up from my dream when there is a knock at the door.

"Chanel they're ready for your Victory interview now."

I smile as I get up from the couch and slide into the glittery gold dress that I chose for the interview. That dream was awesome. It's like my brain wanted to remind me that I'm a total bad ass.

I walk down the hall and towards the stage. People greet me, and tell me they were hoping that I would win. I don't bother responding, I know I'm a queen in their eyes.

When I make it to the stage I see Carissa standing there talking to the exec producer. They give her a count down, and he leaves the stage.

"Hello Panem, and welcome to the Victor interview of the 298th Games, I'm Carissa Cox. Please help me welcome your Victor Chanel Lourd!"

I walk out onto the stage, and the crowd is cheering loudly. They love seeing me I don't blame them.

"Chanel you look lovely tonight." says Carissa as she stares me up and down.

"Thank you Carissa. You look lovely too!" I say smiling

"What can you tell me about your games?"

"Well, Carissa it all started when The Help turned off my alarm the day of the reaping."

 **Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. For people that know who Chanel is, you're awesome for reading All-Stars, for those of you who don't thanks for reading the story!**

 **Did you like her games**

 **What do you think of how she played and strategized?**

 **Do you think that I should do more one-shots of the Victors from All-Stars?**

 **Keep it classy,**

 **Caleb**


End file.
